


The Match and the Rock

by Avatar_Midorima



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adopted!Zuko, Altered Cannon Plot, Deaf!Zuko, No Romance, Toph and Zuko are siblings, You can see any relationship as romance or platonic, Zuko has Celiac Disease for some of the story, long fic, ship whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Midorima/pseuds/Avatar_Midorima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(maybe we started this fiiiyaaaahhhrr) (This is not a song fic, I just like that lyric as the title) One is blind, the other deaf. One is loved, the other is tolerated. The other helps one become strong, and one protects the other. In other words, Deaf!Zuko is raised with Toph as an adopted brother, and the Beifongs held him hostage in his own home. (Summary doesn't do it justice, read the notes for a better explanation.)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: PLEASE READ THIS! Zuko's sign language is written in Italics and air quoted 'like this' and everyone else's speech is written normally. Zuko also has Celiac Disease (it's explained in the fic) along with him being deaf because TOPH TAKING CARE OF ZUKO AND ZUKO TAKING CARE OF TOPH IS WHAT I LIVE FOR. I need Toph/Zuko sibling relationship, ok. My mind got to thinking about Zuko growing up with Toph, how he, and his own disability, sharpened her earth bending sight, and she gave him comfort in the fact that he was a prisoner in the Earth Kingdom and that he can't experience the world around him properly and is basically clueless in everything, unaware of what he means to the world. Toph doesn't know either, you'll see what I mean soon enough! So this is my intro chapter, setting things up, so please at least wait for chapter 2 before you judge, i'm not confident in writing the beginnings of stories!! I'm also unsure of how ok their child characterization is... If you want to skip the fluff and self-discovery of their relationship, skip this chapter and wait for Aang to show up. I ALSO HAVE NO FLIPPN' IDEA WHAT THE BEIFONG'S ACTUALLY DO, so I just made it sound like a company even though they probably have something to do with politics, OH WELL. MY AU, I DO WHAT I WANT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time: We glance over the childhood of our main heros!

                     The most important thing in Toph's life was randomly put in her room without much explanation one day when she was 5 or 6.

"What is this, father?"

 "Happy birthday, Toph." And he just closed her bedroom door, leaving someone in the room. Toph had been practicing her sight, seeing with vibrations, but it took too much concentration, and was complicated for such a young earth bender. She shifted her feet as she sat on her fancy bed, trying to get a feel for the person. She determined that he was a he, and a child, a little taller than her. He had a bandage over his left eye, and was wearing light clothing. She was examining him and waiting for some sort of greeting. The kid remained silent, she could feel his eyes on her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked defensively. No response came, though he fidgeted a little. She tried a couple more questions,

"Why are you here?" "Who are you?" "Why won't you answer me?" She got frustrated and screamed, "ANSWER ME!"

The boy jumped in surprise, blinking, before..pointing to his ear. Ok, how is that any sort of response to her question?!? He shook his head, then put his arm back to his side. She threw her hands up and sighed, storming out of the room. The boy just stood there, confused.

"Mother?"  Toph found her in the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" She put down her spatula and turned to her.

"What is that boy doing in my room?" She tried her best not to sound rude, but the boy really hadn't helped her mood.

"Your father didn't tell you?" Toph shook her head.

"His name is Zuko, from today onward, he is your adopted sibling." Toph took a minute to understand  what her mother said. "His company recently sponsored an Earth Kingdom orphanage, and they had heard about you, and your disability." Toph tensed at the way her mother's voiced softened. She didn't want her sympathy, just an explanation. "The orphanage asked your father to take Zuko in because he also needs special care." Toph hated asking this next question.

"So, what's wrong with him?" There was nothing 'wrong' with the boy, just like there is nothing wrong with her.

"He is deaf, which means that he can not hear anything. Much like you can not see, he can not hear." Oh. No wonder he didn't respond to her, but..

"But I screamed at him, and he reacted to it!"

"As I heard from here, that is because he is not completely deaf." Her father walked in during their conversation. "He can hear only very loud sounds, like screams, or someone banging on something loudly." Oh. That's why he got startled when she suddenly screamed at him.

"He's two years older than you, but he's not accustomed to living in a proper household." her father commented. "He is also never allowed to leave the house."  **'Neither am I unless it's for business..'**  Toph thought bitterly. "It's because he is of Fire Nation ansectory. They just found him at there doorstep one day, and he since he couldn't explain how he got there, they brought him in. Now go back in there and be polite, he will be looking out for you so your guards don't have such a tedious job, but he might need some help adjusting." Toph stormed right back into her room. Not only did they adopt him for publicity sake, but they intended to hold him here like a prisoner! She knew her father only cared for the family business, but this was taking it to far! She slammed the door shut as hard as she could, and she felt the boy jump once more. **'So that was loud enough for him, but I used earthbending to slam it harder than usual..'**  Toph felt empathy for him. He was going to be a over guraded, and uncared for prisoner just like her. Ok, so maybe her mother wasn't TOO terrible, but she definitely gave off uncomfortable vibes while she spoke about him. Toph stepped in front of the boy, her sibling, her older brother, Zuko. She felt his nervousness as he stared at her intently. She wondered if he could read. How was she supposed to talk to him anyways??

                    She first decided that him being Fire Nation didn't matter to her at all. Next, she decided that she was going to befriend him so they could both suffer together. She grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him outside. Even though she was blind, she was taught the shapes of letters, and how to write basic sentences. She could have him write to her in the dirt. He immediately jerked his hand away, backing into the corner. Right, she probably scared him again since she couldn't explain herself. She pointed to them both, then out the window. He nodded and held out his hand. Yes! He understood her! He let her lead him outside, and she wrote her first sentence in the dirt. The sentence confused Zuko.

 _'Let's make a language for you.' 'What do you mean?'_ He wrote back. Zuko had no idea how the blind girl was doing all this, she was blind after all! So he waited for her to finish the response.

 _'I can feel things with earthbending, so we can come up with a way to communicate.'_ Oh, that's what she meant.

 _'Have any ideas?'_ he answered. Toph took a long while to write her idea out.

_'So maybe we can use motion to talk, so like hand gestures and stuff. That's the only idea i've got.'_

_I think we can make that work, but it sounds hard._ ' Zuko wondered why this girl he just met was willing to try something so difficult just for him. _'Why would you do this for me?'_ he asked.

 _'We're siblings now, and more importantly, we both have something wrong with us.'_ The 'wrong with us' part had quotations around it. _'So let's start with the name. We can call it sign language, because it's like reading signs and symbols!'_

*TIME SKIP OF 3 YEARS, SO TOPH IS NOW 8 AND ZUKO IS 10, FOR INTRO! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN IN THE ACTUAL STORY WHEN IT GETS GOING*

 

          "WAKE UP, YOU BUM!" Zuko jolted out of his peaceful nap, giving Toph a disapproving look. She had used that blasted metal pipe of hers to hit her bed frame loudly to wake him up, along with her scream.

 _'Please don't do that.'_ he signed to his younger sister.

"Well my first earthbending tournament starts today, so you need to practice with me to make sure i'm ready!" Toph had gotten used to speaking aloud, and signing things to her brother. She figured that he could use some lip-reading practice, associating the signs with mouth movements. They walked out to the secluded courtyard area, and assured the guards that they would call for help when it was needed. They had discovered about 2 years ago that Zuko was also a bender on accident, he had gotten upset over Toph scaring him (as a joke!) and had accidently set some curtains on fire in surprise. Ever since then, they secretly practiced their bending away from the guards. Toph's parents warned them strictly that Zuko was to never use his bending, but a bender needed to bend! At least her mother was ok with Zuko being a bender, she had even learned sign language from Zuko (he had come to like her alright as a mother figure, so he used writing to teach her the basics) but their father had wanted nothing to do with it, deeming it unnecessary.

 _'Ready?'_   he asked.

"Go for it, Sparky!" They were pretty equal in skill level, but Toph was just a bit better, crushing him easily. Yeah, Zuko wasn't weak, but his firebending would not stop large rocks from hitting him, and he also seemed to get tired easily. Zuko had tried explaining to her why, but it didn't matter! He could still be just as strong as her.

 _'Ok, you're definitely ready.'_  he sighed silently. Toph insisted on sneaking out to attend this Earth Rumble thing, where earth benders fought. _'Just, really pay attention to where they step, and how they move. Try not to come home covered in bruises.'_  

"Will do, see you later!" she bent a hole in the wall, and sealed it behind her.

 

        Zuko walked back over to the guards, who tried to ask him something. Zuko just pointed to his ear again, trying to portray that he couldn't understand them. Obviously, they were trying to ask where Toph was, but they didn't understand his sign language. He just left them standing there and entered the house. He grabbed some paper and wrote that Toph wanted to play outside on her own, and would call for help when she needed it. He jogged back and handed the note to the guards, then returned to the house. Both adults were out having some fancy lunch, so he grabbed himself some leftovers. He heated the bowl himself, and sat down to eat. Sure, he was worried about Toph, but she was a really good earth bender, she would do fine! It would be pointless coming with her anyways, the guards would immediately find them. He turned to his right, to look out the window at the bee-buzzards flying high. He had mostly gotten over his jealousy that Toph got to leave the house sometimes while he was always stuck here, but Toph's father made it very clear that he didn't belong with the Ba Sing Sei citizens. Zuko didn't understand where he belonged though, he had only ever lived here! Or, as far as he could remember. Sometimes he had strange dreams, and saw another little girl, with golden eyes like his, but he didn't recognize her from anywhere. It always looked like he was being laughed at or something, and he couldn't find out. It was pointless to worry about it, he had always been told that he was from the Fire Nation, and the large scar on his face had always been there. Of course, he knew something caused it, but once again, grew tired of trying to puzzle things together when he was missing so many pieces. None of that should matter to him, he has Toph. They balanced each other out, their disabilities, as everyone called them, their personalities, and their strength. Zuko suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped up from his chair surprise. He didn't see his mother come through the door.

      Yes, he could call this woman his mother, because she acted like one. Not like the man who had adopted him, he did not deserve to be called father, even though this was only in Zuko's head.

"Sorry!" she spoke and signed to him. "I see that you've eaten, and I heard about Toph from the guards." Zuko just nodded. "Don't forget, we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. How have you been feeling today?"

'Ok, just tired.' They had discovered not long ago that Zuko had something called 'Celiac Disease'. He didn't know exactly what it was, only that he had to take a small amount of medicine (it was a small vitamin thing, he just had to chew on it and let it dissolve) every day, because his body did something wrong, which made him tired often, so he took naps and could only practice bending for so long before running out of energy. He didn't like it one bit, although he could still protect Toph perfectly fine, so it wasn't the end of the world. As long as he had energy when it counted, then he could live with it. As long as he could bend.

"The usual report, huh." his mother sighed. "The doctor is going to let us have some extra vitamins to use before your bending practices. It can help improve your overall stamina, so you can eventually practice bending more often." She gave him a wink. "You should be in your room when your father comes home.." she added before leaving the kitchen. Zuko went to the bedroom he shared with Toph after taking care of the dishes, and plopped down on the bed. Could taking the vitamin like that really help improve things? He know Toph would be happy to hear it, she hated having to take it easy with his bending practice. She just wanted him to be even with her already! He closed his eyes, now would be the best time to get some rest, while she was out beating up people.

   She would return home soon enough though, and explain how amazing she was, throwing a pebble at him every time it looked like he had stopped watching her signs. This tradition continued until Toph was 12, and Zuko was 14. When the weird happy kid, and the 2 Water Tribe people appeared in the yard, and seemed to be arguing with Toph about something.


	2. The Avatar, Skeptic, and Kind Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time: Zuko & Toph grew really fast because I blew through their childhoods {>.>}
> 
> This Time: Aang, Katara, and Sokka arrive to invite Toph to be the Avatar's earth beinding teacher, and Zuko's caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! This time, please comment on how chapter 2 is since it's not an introduction flashback chapter! I'm going to be following the plot of AtLA, but altered, since Zuko is obviously not a bad guy, so things go differently of course! And I might skip some things that are less important since this might get boring if I just rewrite the entire Avatar plot, so i'll give it my own spins to keep it interesting! Things are especially going to be different in chapter 3, hopefully it will make things way more emotional. *evil laughter*

        Toph was internally panicking when she spotted the guy from Earth Rumble in her backyard. She felt Zuko inside their room, probably asleep. Good, he didn't have to know that the Avatar asked her to be his Earth Bending teacher and had come searching for her. Toph had no idea how he'd react to that, she never really payed much attention to how much her father had decided to educate her older brother, so he might not even know what the Avatar is. She was wearing her really nice dress from an earlier event as she approached them, she had to get them out before Zuko came outside and started asking questions, (not like he could talk to them anyways.) But of course, he ended up approaching them.

 

       Zuko was only doing his usual routine, wake up, look over to see if Toph is in the room, check out the window. It was when he glanced out the window that he saw Toph and 3 other..children together. He had not been told that guests were over, was he supposed to hide out inside the house? But it did look like they were arguing over something, so he went outside, across the bridge, and approached them. He stood just behind Toph, noticing that one of them was her age, and the other 2 were more his age, and wearing Water Tribe clothing. He had seen examples in a book he once read. If he was judging those aps he'd seen correctly, then the Water Tribe was very far away from here. As he stood there, Zuko realized that he couldn't figure out what they were saying. He thought he had gotten pretty good at reading lips, but every person was different, so he'd have to adjust to the way they spoke, which wouldn't happen quickly. They suddenly all stared at him, and the Water Tribe male pointed at him and looked like he was shouting. Toph stepped in front of him and was also yelling now, but Zuko still couldn't hear them. He put a hand on Toph's shoulder and shot her a questioning look. Apparently, she elected to ignore him, and eventually the Water Tribe male backed off, as they continued their original conversation. The male did not stop glaring at him though, and he shifted uncomfortably, signing Toph,

 _'What was he yelling about?'_ He watched her hands for a response.

"The annoying one is suspicious of you because you look like a Fire Nation guy." She spoke allowed and signed to him. "Now all of you leave before I call the guards, I already said no!" _'_

 _Said no to what?'_   Oh shoot! She had accidently signed that last part out of habit, and now Zuko would probably interrogate her about this, yay.

"But Toph!" the kid she had named Twinkle Toes argued.

"Guards, guards help!" she innocently called out. She quickly signed to Zuko to hide. He gave her that look again, but didn't question her. The guards arrived after the others went back over the wall. "What it is, Lady Toph?"

"I-I thought I heard something and got scared.." This was too easy.

"Come along then, we'll take you inside to your adopted brother." She huffed and took their hands. Why did they still have to add on 'adopted'? He was still her brother, adopted or not! The guards took her to the bedroom, where luckily Zuko had snuck in around them, and pretended to be asleep. After the guards left Toph hit him with a pebble to let him know the guards were gone. Zuko immediately turned over to question her.

"It doesn't matter what I said no to! They're not coming back, and everything's fine."

"Toph dear! Come along with Zuko to the dinning room, we have a guest that says he's the Avatar!" Toph groaned and facepalmed, why can't that kid just leave?!?

 _'Did someone call us?'_ she felt Zuko sign.

"Yes, now come on." she dragged him to the dinning room, glad that he wouldn't be able to question the guests about what was going on. She felt guilty for saying that, taking advantage of her older brother and using his condition against him, but he really didn't need to know. She couldn't go with them, she would never be able to escape her parents, they'd never let her go (and didn't even know she was actually a good earthbender), and she couldn't drag Zuko along with her. He needed those vitamins of his, and without them who knows what would happen! Toph never fully understood why he needed them, but she knew they were important!

 

       She managed to keep Twinkle Toes quiet during the dinner, but eventually she had to get up and yell at him after food was blown in every direction. The 3 guests went to stay in another room while dessert was being made, while Toph managed to avoid her parents' questions. Twinkle Toes jumped into some kind of battle stance when she went to find him.

"Relax, Twinkle Toes, i'm not here to fight."

"My name's Aang!" he pouted.

"Let's go take a walk and talk about this" she suggested, and lead him to the garden. Toph had a long conversation with the kid, explaining about how she sees.

"But if you just explained it to them-" Aang started suggesting.

"My parents don't understand, and I can't come run away with you."

"Are you worried about your parents?" Aang asked.

"No, but I can't leave my older brother here."

"Then he can come to!" Toph was expecting that response.

"He can't, therefore, I can't."

"But why not? I know you said he can't hear, but we can still communicate somehow, right?"

"It's not just that, and I don't feel the need to explain it to you. It must be nice, no one telling you what to do, but it's just not my life." Toph suddenly felt someone walking oddly close to the garden wall. "Look out!" she tried to get Aang to run, but it was too late, they were caged.

 

       Zuko was left inside with the 2 Water Tribe kids, he sat across from them while waiting for Toph and the other kid to return. Of course they were staring at him, unsure of what to do. He disliked being stared at, so he went to grab a parchment and a feather pen.

 _'We can speak this way, my name is Zuko, and i'm Toph's adopted older brother. Who are you guys?'_   Zuko hoped he didn't sound rude, but he was tired of being left out of everything. The girl took the parchment and wrote back.

 _'My name is Katara, and this is Sokka. We're traveling with the Avatar to find him an earthbending teacher. Your sister is really good.'_ Avatar? He vaguely remembered studying something like that. He was some important guy who did...something to help control nature? Zuko knew he could bend 4 elements to do so and...oh. Toph as the Avatar's teacher? He tried to picture the younger sibling as a teacher, and it didn't look like a good idea. He thought for a moment of how to respond.

 _'I'm sure she's honored to be wanted by the Avatar and his companions, but i'm guessing since you're here, she's already said no.'_   The other sibling, Sokka, responded this time.

 _'Aang will convince her, he's insisted on having her as his teacher, so we don't have a choice in this. She's being too stubborn about this!'_  Zuko scowled at them.

 _'Your asking her to run away from home, her parents will never say yes. They don't even know she's in the Earth Rumble tournaments!'_  Katara's eyes widened when she read that.

_'She didn't mention that to us.'  
_

_'_ _Yeah, well she's really good at keeping secrets, and acting.'_ he added. _'She never told me any of this.'_ The two Water Tribe siblings suddenly stood and looked out the window. Zuko guessed they heard something. They shouted something at him as Katara grabbed his arm, starting to run outside the house. Zuko quickly figured out that this was important and let himself be dragged.

       Mother was crying over a letter that Katara had begun to read. Zuko read over her shoulder about Toph and someone named Aang being held for ransom. Aang must be the name of the Avatar. Sokka started speaking with the parents, and then they all started to leave the property gate. Katara grabbed his hand, trying to bring him along, so he yanked his hand back. Toph's father was RIGHT THERE! He couldn't leave the property, he had never even attempted to! He felt mother tap his shoulder.

"Toph has been captured, we want you to come with us this once." his mother signed and said aloud. Zuko looked at her with a puzzled look, but Katara came over and held her hand out to him. Sokka rolled his eyes in the background and started walking again. Zuko decided to make his own nicknames for these people. Toph had told him about how she liked to give people names based off of what she knew about them, like a game. Zuko hadn't met that many people to do this with, so he decided to try. He wasn't the most creative person, so he came up with Avatar, for Aang, Skeptic for Sokka (since he still glared at Zuko as if he was going to attack them at any moment), and Kind Girl for Katara, since she actually thought about him not being able to hear the noise, or understand what was happening, and thought to drag him along. He thought about what Toph would want while they ran, would she have said yes if not for him? Or are her parents (probably mother) also holding her back? This was her chance to get out of the house, and even do something important for the world! Zuko decided that he would have a talk with her once she was rescued, she shouldn't let an opportunity like this go because of him, or mother. Mother, and Zuko, could both understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a storm of feels, it's coming. Don't forget you can subscribe to this story for updates, i'll be updating a bit slower for the futre, I just wanted these two chapters out there so the whole feel of the fic is out there~


	3. No Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Toph and Aang were kidnapped by angry earth benders from the Earth Rumble tournaments, Zuko and Katara + Sokka kind of talked, and then they + Toph's parents went to save them.
> 
> This time: Operation Avatar Rescue! (and some feels yay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 2 people for the comments! I'm ok with how this chapter turned out as well, i'm finally getting a feel for this! As always, read then review in the comments!

     "We have you gold." Toph's father said, the earthbenders taking it to count the amount up. The earthbenders Toph had been fighting all this time were definitley strong, but they honored the agreement and dropped Toph out of the metal box/cage. She jogged over to me, but her father took her wrist and started dragging her down the stairs of the arena. He saw Katara and Sokka approach the men next, ready to get Aang back, but his mother tapped him on the shoulder, so Zuko turned his back to them. They were going through the exit tunnel when everyone stopped. Toph's father was saying something angrily to Katara and Sokka, who had shouted down the tunnel. Toph's father went to continue dragging her out, but then she tugged her hand away, saying something to him. Toph starting running back over to Katara and Sokka, leaving Zuko to wonder if she had made her choice. He looked over at the man who adopted him, who's face looked crushed. He glanced as his mother, their eyes met for a few moments before she nodded. That was all Zuko needed as he jogged to catch up with them.

          Toph figured her parents already knew that she competed here, so maybe this was a good chance to try and show them that she's definitely not as helpless as they think she is. She felt Zuko start to follow her, and they reached the arena once more.

"Stop!" Katara shouted at the earthbenders. "Give Aang back!" Toph knew they were going to have to fight, so she readied herself for a move. Apparently, Zuko decided to act first, and had started sprinting towards them.

"WAIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but Zuko didn't stop. Toph knew that Zuko couldn't take them down on his own, but then she realized what was going on. Katara and Sokka had broken the rope holding Aang's cage up and had started trying to free him. Zuko was a distraction, launching himself onto the back of The Boulder, the former champion before Toph. Toph was quick to throw a couple of rocks at the other earthbenders so they couldn't interfere. Zuko got himself thrown off and the Boulder was currently hurling rocks at him. Zuko used the arena shape to his advantage, sprinting around the edges, dodging skillfully. Yep, he trained enough with Toph to know how to deal with them. She focused herself on the arena, and caused a collapse of the center, bringing dust up everywhere around her. She made sure to leave Zuko some space, since he needed to rely on his sight. Charging into the dust, she took care of the other benders with no issues. She cleared the dust afterwards, and found she couldn't feel where Zuko was. Panic set in as she screamed for him.

"Toph, help!" Katara yelled from across the stage. She ran over, and felt someone drop down from somewhere. Apparently her older brother had been on top of the metal cage, where she couldn't feel him.

"You didn't tell us he was a firebender." Aang chirped at her. Toph was going to kill Zuko later for using his bending in front of strangers, and in front of their parents who were probably near by!

 _'It's fine.'_   Toph sighed, she had signed her previous words out of habit. _'Let's go back home, maybe your mother will lessen the blow that your father is certainly going to give to us.'_

       She didn't do a very good job. Zuko could barely understand what he was saying, shouting at Toph more than him, surprisingly. He noticed his mother trying to calm him down while Toph tried explaining herself, but he shook her hand off his shoulder every time. He glanced back to where the others stood, looking horrified. Zuko didn't blame them, 'his' father was an intimidating man. **{Oh the Iroh-ny. *cymbal crash in the distance*** } The man suddenly stood, said one more thing, then walked out of the room, mother in tow. Toph stood up straight, and went over to the others. They looked like they were saying goodbye. Of course Toph's father said no.. It was when they had left the room, and Toph shed a tear that Zuko had enough. He grabbed her by the arm, ignoring her protests and slammed the door to their room shut.

_'This is ridiculous, you should go with them.'_

"RIDICULOUS?" Toph stomped her foot. "You're the one who's being ridiculous! You're telling me that I should run away into the big bad world by myself, leaving them, LEAVING YOU! I can't leave you here, no mater how awesome it sounds like it could be!" Zuko took her hand, the closest thing to a hug he could give her without upsetting her further. He signed with one hand,

 _'You don't have to leave me. The..'_ Zuko realized they never made a sign for Avatar. _'the airbender will need a fire bending teacher as well. Your parents might worry, but this is something important that can't be-'_

"NO!" Zuko couldn't help but jump at suddenly hearing her voice, she must have been loud.  "You can't leave, you've never fought anyone but me before, and not to mention your medicine!"

' _I will take everything we have in this house, including some money that they won't miss. It's a fairly common medicine. I want you and I to do this.'_ Toph wiped her eyes, and Zuko knew he'd won.

"Fine, but we need to hurry. Grab everything you need and let's just go over the wall!" Zuko nodded his head, but turned before he left the room.

 _'You've made a good decision.'_ He felt that was good for Toph to hear, even if she wanted to act like it was only because of him, leaving home was going to be hard. It was good for her, even if he felt a little guilty for just wanting to bend and be able to leave the house. But this was also important, the Avatar needed to master the elements to protect the world, right? Then he shouldn't even be having these second thoughts! He went into the kitchen, and shoved every bottle of medicine into it, as well as some money. He glanced to Toph's parent's bedroom. He was still worried for her mother, but he had to convince himself that she'd be fine. As a last thought, he grabbed some paper, ink, and a featherpen. He needed some way to communicate to the others, and this seemed to be the best option. As they jogged away from the house that Zuko had only left once before, he had his head turned, memorizing the way it looked. It'd be a while before he could see it again, anyways. Toph punched his arm and smirked, a silent _'You're going to be fine'_ passed between them. They spotted the group and their...giant animal thing, Toph shouting at them. From the back of the creature, he studied how small the large city now looked, as the group started off to their next destination, which Zuko knew nothing about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and give kudos if I deserve them! This will keep going as long as someone looks forward to my updates!


	4. Silent World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time: Toph and Zuko left with Aang and friends.
> 
> This Time: Some bonding between Zuko and his new companions before the story gets rolling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is wearing the outfit he wore when he and his uncle lived in Ba Sing Se as Lee and Moshi. In case anyone was wondering..I don't have much to say for this one, this chapter isn't really progressing the story much, I need some bonding first! It'll go back to it's progressive plot afterwards.

       The small campsite was set up quickly, it almost seemed like Toph and Zuko had been with them forever. They enjoyed some dinner by the fire, getting to know one another. All except for Zuko, that is. He just sat quietly, taking in the apperences of his new compainions. The Avatar, Aang, his name is, wore light clothes that were yellow and orange. He also noted how the blue tattoos were on his arms, and probably connected to the arrow mark on his bald head. He couldn't have been older than Toph. He felt a chill run down his spine, and found Sokka glaring at him. It was nothing new, this boy obviously didn't like Fire Nation people one bit, and didn't trust him. He had a strange ponytail, and blue and white cloths, not so different from his own Earth Kingdom cloths. He wondered what people of the Fire Nation wore, he couldn't really remember the cloths he wore when the orphanage had found him. His thoughts stalled when Toph punched his arm. She didn't sign anything to him, but scooted a little closer as she continued speaking to the others. She could probably tell that he was thinking hard.

      "So, the medicine makes him not-tired?" Aang asked, clearly confused by the explanation.

"I guess, it's.." Toph couldn't figure out how to explain it. she was trying to warn them of Zuko's Celiac Disease, but of course, none of them knew what that was. "He's just tired a lot, and can't strain himself to much, and has to eat a piece of the medicine stuff once a day, that's it!"

"How serious is it?" Katara asked, looking over at the Fire Nation guy, who seemed to be staring into space. Toph punched Zuko's arm.

"It's been pretty good so far, he just takes a couple naps here and there, and can still fight just fine. He's tough."

"Ok, here's a problem that hasn't been brought up yet!" Sokka interrupted. "We're supposed to trust HIM to teach Aang?"

"Not if you can find another Firebender more trustworthy then him." Katara rolled her eyes. Honestly, Toph swore that Zuko was raised with her and knew basically nothing about the Fire Nation! And Toph didn't seem..too terrible of a person.

"Look, all i'm asking is that you trust him as much as you trust me, I can look out for my brother just fine." Katara could understand that, but she appreciated the help Aang offered when it came to dealing with Sokka. That's about all they had in common, they looked out for their older brothers.

"Well i'm not taking my eyes off him!" Sokka huffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, i'll be retiring for the evening, but not sleeping, OH NO." He got up and started walking back towards Appa, pointing at his eyes, then to Zuko, who was staring at him curiously. "I won't be sleeping, i've got my eye on you!" And with that, he was in his sleeping bag, his snores already echoing around the hills. Katara sighed, and stood to get her own.

"I'll take the first watch, I guess you and Zuko can take the next watch together?" she asked Toph.

"Why don't you take him, I can keep watch fine on my own." Toph immediately turned over, and sealed the door to her earth tent.

      Zuko put his hand out, taming the fire pit so it burned low embers. Katara came and sat by him, a troubled expression on her face. Zuko already figured out that he was on watch with her, so he stood to go grab the paper and pens he had stolen from Toph's parents when they had fled. He sat down and wrote,

 _'I can see that we're taking the first watch together, right?'_   Katara read the sentence and nodded to him. She pointed at the feather pen, then held out her hand. Zuko passed it to her.

' _Toph was just talking about your disease, is it something that's painful? I'm a healer, so maybe I can help.'_   Zuko shook his head.

 _'No, i'm just tired often. It's more annoying than anything else.'_   Katara wrote back,

 _'I see.'_   They sat by the fire in silence after that, not that Zuko could tell. The paper was put back into his lap with a new sentence written on it.

 _'It's Sokka's watch time now, if you're not too tired, you should stay up with him.'_   Zuko shot her a questioning look. She took the paper back and continued, _'Maybe you can talk with him and get him to lighten up a bit. He's not a bad person.'_

     

         This was the most awkward position he'd ever been put him. He had written a small note to Sokka, but all his attempts at communication were ignored. He decided it was pretty childish, but shoving the paper into the other teen's face was the only way. Sokka looked like he was going to shout, but held back, yanking the paper from him. He finally wrote something back.

 _'This is going to get annoying, isn't there another way to talk?'_   Zuko pondered this.

_'Not unless you learn sign language.'_

_' What's that?'_   Finally, he was getting somewhere. _'It's like moving your hands into different positions, Toph invented it for me.'  '_

 _That sounds complicated, no thanks.'_ Zuko sighed silently put the paper back on the ground. He leaned back against the bison, he learned it was, and closed his eyes. He jumped in surprise when the paper hit him in the face. The first thing written was,

 _'Revenge for earlier.'_   The next thing was an odd question. _'What's it like, being deaf?'_   Zuko rolled his eyes.

 _'Quiet.'_    Sokka was going to slap him when Zuko took the paper back and included more details. ' _Peaceful, but also kind of startling.'_   No way was Zuko going to admit his fear to the other guy, he didn't feel trusted quite yet.

_'Startling?' '_

_Yeah, like when i'm not looking,_ _and I can't hear someone coming. All I feel is a hand suddenly on my shoulder.'_   Sokka didn't answer, staring into space as if he was trying to imagine it. After a few minutes, Sokka put his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes. Zuko was about to try and ask what's wrong, but realized what the other boy was doing. Sure enough, Zuko put his hand on Sokka's shoulder, and the other boy jumped.

 _'It is kinda scary.'_   was his only comment.

 _'I never said it was scary.'_  Sokka didn't reply. Eventually, Zuko and Sokka were replaced by Toph, and he could finally get some sleep. He smiled as he slept, proud that he managed to earn a little more of the other teen's trust, even if it was out of curiosity.

 

 _'Have you ever heard the sound of your own voice?'_ Aang was the only other one awake this early, and had slipped him this note two days after he first joined them. He shook his head, the thought had never crossed Zuko's mind before.

' _Toph said yesterday that you can hear loud stuff, so why not scream and hear yourself? You've got to be at least a little curious!'_

 _'That sounds stupid.'_   Aang just smiled at him,

_'C'mon, Sifu Hotman! We won't be in any danger if you do it before we leave this place!'_

Sifu Hotman?!?  _'So just do it!_ '  ~~{Don't let your dreams be dreams}~~ Zuko really didn't want to, his voice probably sounded terrible since it was almost never used, and wasn't curious about it at all. It was just a fact.

 _'If you do it, I won't annoy you awake from your naps today!'_ Zuko decided that the deal was too good to pass up. He nodded, and Aang wrote him, _'I'll try shouting first, we need to see how loud it needs to be.'_   And so he did, or at least, Zuko thought he did. But he could hear nothing.

 _'It has to be a scream, I think.'_   Zuko explained. Suddenly, he could hear something. It was actually pretty loud, Toph's screams were more..muffled. He gave Aang a thumbs up, and Aang flashed him a huge smile.

_'Alright, your turn!'_

_'Um, how do you scream?'_   He felt horribly embarrassed for having to ask, but he never had used his voice before, let alone attempt to make a sound that could be heard by others. Aang looked at him with a strange expression.

 _'I don't know, you just, let it out.'_ That didn't help. Aang turned and shouted something. Zuko saw Katara, and figured they were being called in for breakfast. Aang tapped his shoulder, eyes widening when Aang signed him

"Let's try again sometime!"  

_'How..'_

"Your sister help I learn some word."

 _'I think you need some more practice.'_  

"What?" Aang tilted his head. Zuko gave up and left him standing there. Aang needs to learn Earth and Fire bending before sign language, saving the world was more important than trying to make things easier for him. He glanced back at Aang who was waving and trying to catch up to him. Zuko knew that things were going to be difficult, he didn't know too much about the Fire Nation or  
the war, but he had been told the the Avatar was the world's last hope. Aang was the world's only chance. Zuko walked away from him faster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me kudos and comments if I deserve them! Any criticism is also welcomed, I want to be able to make things sound better!


	5. Tired Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time: Bonding by the fire {*Spongebob voice*} at night. ;)
> 
> This Time: The Gaang bathes Appa and gets no sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some more comments, but thank you for the kudos!  
> As I said before, updates are a bit slower since college is annoying, but I am not giving up on this! (I actually had to look up the Avatar plot to remember what happened after Toph joined them lol. It's been too long!) And as a reminder, it does not follow the cannon plot, so be prepared! Toph never storms off angry, and is with them the whole time, not meeting Uncle Iroh. (Cause that would ruin and give everything away!) And we get something from Sokka's point of view this time!

       Zuko had learned a few things after the group's second night together. The first, was that Toph and Katara didn't get along. He just kept by the fire, trying not to get involved in their arguments. The next thing was that Appa liked him, a lot. He always laid his large body next to wherever Zuko happened to be, and licked him in greeting whenever Zuko came to feed him. It was getting close to dinner time, but Aang had announced that Appa needed a bath. It was his shedding season, and it made the camp site look like winter came early this year. Which is how Zuko found himself scrubbing the bison down, as Aang and Katara hosed him down. They kept 'accidentally' spraying him with water, and played around more than actually washing. Toph was currently throwing rocks in the general direction of Aang and Katara, who were counter-attacking. Sokka was on the edge, wringing his cloths out, grumbling to himself. He did his best to just ignore it, but he hated being cold, so after Aang delivered another large spray of water, Zuko stomped over to him. Aang gave him a sheepish smile, but Zuko just shoved him down into the water. He knew jokingly blasting fire near Aang would probably set Sokka off. Before he knew it, Aang was shoving him back, and Appa was left to bathe himself.

       Zuko shot up and clutched his chest, trying to calm his breathing. He looked around their new campsite, a clearing in a wooded area, somewhere outside of the Earth Kingdom. Everyone else was asleep except Toph, who was keeping watch. It was another one of those weird dreams, where the strange little golden eyed girl mocked him silently in some large room, but was always later replaced with a tall shadowed man walking towards him. He and his sister had guessed that they could be forgotten memories from before his Earth Kingdom life, but based on how the dreams felt, plus the Fire Nation's reputation, Zuko didn't want to know. He went to sit next to Toph, and stared up at the night sky. It was a few minutes later that Toph jumped up, feeling something strange and shouted. Everyone else came scrambling out of their tents, and started packing things. Zuko looked to her for an explanation.

"Something big and metal is coming, we need to leave!" So everyone grabbed everything but the campfire, which they left burning to possibly fool their pursuers.

    "So, what is that thing?" Toph asked the group, now unable to see anything.

"It looks like a giant metal snake." Katara observed.

"But it's definitely a machine, and probably NOT a friendly one." Sokka added. She felt, who she assumed was Zuko, grab her arm. She couldn't see if he was signing anything, but she assumed that her brother was just offering comfort. Toph was still getting used to flying on Appa. They flew a long way before Aang located a good landing spot on a tall mountain.

"Alright, let's get some sleep now." And Sokka's snores echoed through the surroundings. Toph lept off Appa, and felt Zuko collapse much like Sokka did. He was practically asleep when they had fled their previous camp. Toph worriedly set up her sleeping space next to him, it would be pretty bad if Zuko couldn't get his much needed rest, with his condition and all. Needing to take even more naps than usual during the day would not be a safe idea. Of course, not even a minute later, she felt the 'metal snake' actually CLIMBING THE MOUNTAIN! She groaned and pushed herself up.

"Guys, we have to move, that thing is getting too close." Everyone else made a similar noise, but started packing things up. She shook her brother awake, he glanced at her with glazed eyes. She signed him _'sorry'_ and helped him stand. She watched him as everyone packed, he didn't seem overly tired, but it'd just get worse if they couldn't shake these guys.

"Maybe we should stay and see who's chasing us."

 "I don't know Toph, we could find ourselves outnumbered." Aang was using his airbending to throw everything on Appa.

_ 'I _ _t might be a better situation than running ourselves exhausted.'_ She felt Zuko sign. 

"Zuko says we should stay rather than run and lose anyways." Toph translated.

       His younger sister did her best to stall them as everyone scrambled onto Appa. The pursuers were very dangerous looking females, one shooting crazy lightning out of her hands. Zuko took his place next to Toph, grabbing her arm to hold her through their rough takeoff. He looked back at the girls, and froze when he saw the golden, and cold eyes of the main firebender. They reminded him exactly of the girl from his dreams, except older. It doesn't mean anything, he told himself, maybe that's how all firebender girls look. Aang and Katara were sitting upfront and likely discussing what to do next, while Sokka was somehow asleep against the back of the saddle. Zuko grabbed a blanket and tucked it around the other teen, as Katara came to sit in the back. Katara smiled at him, eyes glancing to Sokka. Zuko knew getting out the paper while flying wouldn't work out well, so he pointed to Aang, then to his head, trying to ask if Aang was ok. Katara didn't understand, and instead, made a waving motion with her arm. Zuko shook his head, confused. Katara tried shouting at him, but Zuko could only hear the faint breeze as they flew. She just patted him on the shoulder and tried pushing him down. Oh, she wanted Zuko to get some sleep. He nodded his head, and even with the rough flight, it didn't take long for sleep to claim his mind.

        They finally landed in the mere hours of the morning. Everyone had taken shifts flying Appa, but Toph insisted that Zuko shouldn't be woken. He needs more rest than everyone else. Appa had crash landed to the ground, throwing everyone from the saddle. Zuko looked around horrified, but she punched his arm.

"Zuko, go take your medicine early today." He gave one of his signature silent sighs, and went to fetch his things. Katara had heard them, and asked,

"Is he going to be ok?"

 "As long as he can sleep enough, it's all about how much energy he has."  Toph tried explaining. It wasn't about sleep, or being tired, it was more like his stamina drained, and sleep was the best way to regain it. She did feel, however, how Zuko was still slowing down even though he had slept on Appa, hopefully the medicine would kick in before those girls could catch up. They'd need Zuko's help to outnumber them. Everyone was settled down, and asleep quickly.

       Zuko's sleep was interrupted by him being shook. He wasn't in a very deep sleep anyways, the dreams had kept him restless. He saw through bleary eyes that Toph was very panicked. That immediately woke him up as she told him

"They're getting to close, Aang is going to use Appa's fur to lead them off track, but we need to get away, now!" Zuko scrambled up, grabbing all his things and throwing them recklessly onto Appa. He went to climb up, but felt an oh so familiar weak feeling in his arms. Toph had gone after Aang for back-up, so he was stuck without her. Great, he was already exhausted, the medicine not kicking in fast enough. Katara + Sokka were busy trying to keep Appa in the air, floating above the ground. Sokka had shouted at him, probably to hurry up, and he managed to get himself into the saddle. They weren't even past the woods when he saw something fly past out of the corner of his eye, as Appa began dodging something, flying erratically. Sokka was shouting, but not loud enough for Zuko, as the saddle crashed into the top of a tree,almost launching them off. He had grabbed Katara, who was very close to falling, by her sleeve, clutching at Aapa's fur for dear life. Appa finally crashed to the ground, throwing everyone. Zuko quickly sat up and saw 2 girls on weird lizard monsters LITERALLY FLYING OVER THE WATER. He was about to try and make any kind of sound to alert the water siblings, but they were already standing. Katara and Sokka armed themselves, while Zuko questioned whether or not to use his fire bending. He figured it was probably a bad idea, alerting the enemy to the fact of the Avatar having a fire bending teacher. Or, that's what he told himself. He really just didn't want anyone from the Fire Nation to recognize him, he enjoyed not knowing where he came from and who he had known back then. He grabbed his Dao swords and prepared to engage. (Yes, he grabbed the swords from Toph's father, unashamed of stealing.) Pretty Pink (Zuko had named her) jumped from the lizard thing and went straight for Katara, while himself and Sokka got the pleasure of engaging Crazy Daggers. Zuko swept in from the side, and the girl froze, her eyes baring into him, with something Zuko couldn't place. Sokka knocked her off balance, as they 'threw her' ~~{ok maybe they knocked her back idk just roll with it guys i'm not good at fight scenes}~~ into the river. Katara was holding her own ok, but was saved by Appa's return, his tail launching her almost to the other side of the river. Sokka grabbed Zuko's shirt by the front and started dragging him to Appa. This time, Zuko stood no chance of getting up on Appa himself.

      Ok, was it just Sokka, or was the Fire Nation guy actually sweating? It wasn't a lot of sweat, but his breathing was labored, and he seemed to be struggling to get on Appa. He groaned in frustration, offering a hand to Zuko. He looked embarrassed as he accepted it, and climbed in next to Sokka. Sokka then remembered what Toph had told them about Zuko's 'condition.' Oh great, whatever was wrong with the guy was happening while they were being hunted. He looked as the other boy got his breathing mostly under control. He looked utterly exhausted even though he barely did anything!

"Sokka, is he ok?" Katara was watching them with worry.

"You tell me! I thought Toph said he was fine in a fight!" Katara's expression turned slightly grim.

"She said that's only if he took that medicine every morning, and it takes some time to work.."

"SO IS HE GONNA DIE OR SOMETHING?" He was..concerned, not terrified mind you, of what Toph might do to him if he let Zuko even get hurt or tire himself out, not to mention if he died on them!

"No Sokka, we just can't let him collapse on us." She went up to him and gathered water on her hands. Zuko looked to her hands, then to her face, confused and concerned. Katara stared at him for a moment before putting her magic healing hands to his chest. Zuko stiffened, eyes going wide, but quickly relaxed more when he concluded that Katara was trying to help.

"Maybe we should go after Aang and Toph." Katara said. Zuko nodded quickly, and Sokka wondered how he understood that.

"I'm not looking forward to facing that crazy lightning bender, but we have to make sure they're safe." he agreed. He almost said "to make sure Aang's safe" but he was concerned about Toph too. Tough or not, the girl was still blind, and he saw the concern in the fire bender's eyes. Sokka sympathized with him, imagining Katara in the position of Toph. Katara returned to sit on Appa's head, coaxing him to turn around.

   All the while, a sad elder man watched the bison fly by the mountain on which he stood, watching, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko knew what Katara said because she was close enough to him so he could read her lips and figure out what she said. A previous chapter mentioned that he could read lips, but he had to watch the person enough to figure out the way it looks when they talk.


	6. A Message from the Gaang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update~

 

 **Zuko:** _'Hello, Zuko here!'_

 **Aang:** With the rest of us too!

 **Katara:** We have a quick message from Avatar_Midorima, the author of our story.

 **Toph:** She's feeling pretty crappy about how long chapter 6, which is now chapter 7, is taking to update.

 **Sokka:** But there's 2 reasons for that! The first is that the chapter was finished a few days ago, but it had not saved properly on her computer!!

 **Zuko:** _'What's a computer..?'_

 **Aang:** And the 2nd reason is because her birthday is this weekend! September 13th, Sunday!

 **Katara:** She's about halfway done with rewriting it, but can't do so this weekend.

 **Toph:** She plans to have it done September 26 or 27.

 **Sokka:** So hang in there guys! And usually, she'd recommend checking out her other works, but this is her only Avatar story...

 **Zuko:** _'Wait we're not real? This is a story? What are you all talking about?!?'_

 **Aang:** So thank you for all your kind support so far! This is going to be a pretty long fanfic, so we'll really appreciate it if you stick through it with us!  <3

 **Katara:** Eventually Avatar_Midorima might consider writing more for this fandom, but she wasn't always confident about our characterization. 

 **Toph:** And she's also not the greatest writer ever. (Hey, her words not mine!)

 **Sokka:** But she loves doing this for her free time since college is stressful!

 **Zuko:** _'What's college? WHY IS NO ONE ELSE CONFUSED RIGHT NOW?!? GUYS?'_

 **Aang:** If you have any suggestions, feel free to write her, or us, a comment!

 **Katara:** She's thinking of doing short one-shots based off of songs, because songs are what inspire all of her writing.

 **Toph:** Did you know that this whole fanfic was inspired by a couple of songs? That's how she organizes her character's emotions and comes up with ideas.

 **Sokka:** So you could even leave some song names (maybe even a link to the song on Youtube) that could inspire a good Avatar short story! Based off of canon, not off of this AU!

 **Zuko:** _'I give up, i'll be taking a nap if anyone needs me.'_ *stomps away*

 


	7. Crying Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time: They were running from a giant snake, and Karata, Sokka, and Zuko fought Pretty Pink and Crazy Daggers.
> 
> This Time: Azula happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank Demi for kicking my butt back in gear! i'm going to start uploading a chapter every Sunday from here on out! SO yes, this is a day late, but at least it's up! Also, please read the note at the end of this chapter, I need your opinions for something!  
> 

       Toph couldn't believe how stupid Twinkle Toes was, deciding to stay and fight Azula on his own! (Azula announced her name quite loudly as she mocked them, the nerve!) Toph had just stepped in, and even the both of them struggled, this chick was strong! Though Toph didn't have much time to enjoy the challenge, she was too busy trying to keep herself and Aang from being roasted. They had finally been cornered, Azula, Aang mentioned her name was, had closed in, and no amount of Toph's amazing earth bending was helping, even with the Avatar at her side. As she fought, she worried about her brother. There had to be some way to cure his problem, right?? Or at least make it ore livable! It sickened her stomach to think about him being rendered helpless before anyone without her there. Toph planned on asking Aang about it later; they did go to the North Pole where all the great healers are, they've GOT to know something about it! Ok, no more time for thinking and planning, Azula has backed them into a corner, and even Aang was running low on stamina. She silently begged for Zuko and the Water dweebes to show.

        Zuko launched and angry blast at the attacking firebender; how dare she back HIS little sister into a corner! Although that sounds tough, he's still breathing heavier than ever before; his limbs giving up on supporting him. And oh crap, there's that oh so wonderful feeling of his inner fire weakening to the point where his bending abilities stop. Toph was going to kill him if that firebending chick didn't do it first. However, it didn't take long for everyone to back the firebender into the corner, and they all prepared for the worst. The girl's eyes landed on him, as he suppressed a shutter. Even though she had those bright Fire Nation yellow eyes; it was the coldest stare he'd ever received. She put her hands above her head, saying something with an air of sarcasm; even he could tell. She shot a blast of fire right at him, a fast one. Yay, this is going to hurt.

      Toph couldn't even see. No, not because she's blind; but because she was currently rage-driven as she barreled towards Azula. Toph wasn't quick enough, and apparently neither was Zuko. She had sensed him fall to the ground, and she hasn't felt him move much, besides his labored breathing. Oh he was so going to get it after this was over! He should've stayed back if he felt that bad! She managed to strike Azula with only one rock before she got out f Toph's 'sights.' She wasted no time returning to the group. Katara was already healing Zuko, while Sokka explained to them all about their ow fight with two other nonbenders.

"He seemed tired, sure, but we didn't think it was this bad!" Toph lost her cool.

"It usually ISN'T this bad! He's a complete idiot when it comes to judging how ok he is or not! Aang," she turned to his general direction. "There has to be someone at the North Pole who can help him."

"Well, we're already on a time crunch here, that's a lot of backtracking to do!" Sokka exclaimed.

"But Sokka," Oh, Toph knew what that voice meant. Aang was using his 'polarbear dog face.' "I think that they could help him! It would only take 2-3 days if Appa hustles, and Zuko could really benefit from this! Plus, he's my firebending teacher, remember? He needs to be able to teach me!"

      Katara wiped her forehead and took in a deep breath. The burn was probably painful, but it could be completely healed. That blue fire is insane! She listened to Aang's plea as she finished rapping Zuko's chest up. Judging on how exhausted he was + injury, he'd probably be down for 2-3 days anyway.

"Aang's right, Sokka."  She stood up and smiled at Toph. "He won't recover for a few days time, so we can afford this trip. I don't know much about this condition, but there's got to be some other way to at least lessen it more."

 "Glad you see it my way, Sugar Queen! Now let's get a move on before anyone else decides to attack us!" Katara and Sokka grabbed Zuko between them, and hoisted him onto Appa.

"Toph, is there any immediate things we can do to help?"

"Uh, I think blankets help. Something about his 'inner fire' making him cold, or something." She grabbed up a couple blankets, and sat next to him. Toph was using her hands and crawling along the saddle towards her. Reaching her, she sat down.

"Sup." Katara suppressed a giggle.

"He's ok, Toph. The burn isn't too severe, and he's resting well." Appa took off at this moment, and Toph grabbed onto Katara's arm. An embarrassed blush took over her face as she pulled away. Katara just smiled and placed Toph's hand on Zuko's arm, switching seats with her. She watched Toph's face soften as she leaned on her brother. She understood completely, and was willing to do anything to get Zuko better. Even though Toph was a...colorful person, but Katara still knew that Toph would do the same for Sokka.

       Crazy Dagger took her seat in their metal transport. "They we're good, Azula. We'll get them next time."

 "Oh, we won't have to." Blue Fire sneered. "We have another task to worry about. They'll be sending in the general."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO, I have one thing about the story that I haven't decided on. We COULD keep this relatively romance free and just keep cannon relationships, (minus Zuko and Mai) OR we can have Toph x Sokka, and let Suki join up with the gaang earlier and have her x Zuko. I feel like their relationship could be adorable, but i'm not sure if I want to divert the plot this way. SO, leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	8. Too Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time: Zuko got injured, and they started their journey back to the North Pole.
> 
> This Time: They go to the Northern Water Tribe and meet an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFF OF HIATUS WOOOO!!  
> So to make sure everyone remembers, Zhao was thrown into the spirit world by Aang's giant blue  
> fish spirit thing, and the gaang did go to Kyoshi Island. You'll just have to wait and see what had taken place there instead of Zuko  
> attacking! Also, the story does go back and forth between POVs because I find it more interesting this way! And the last thing to  
> mention is about Toph's characterization. Yes, she is written a bit differently in terms of personality. The reason being, that she didn't  
> grow up the way she did in cannon, she had Zuko! And I feel like having Zuko around would have made an impact on her as a person,  
> so she wouldn't act the exact same way.

     Zuko shivered, not for the first time. It'd been 3 days, he found out, since they'd turned around to go to the North Pole. They were currently camping out in an ice cave, and would take off again in a bit. At first, he was angry about them spending all this time on him, but Katara and Aang had been practicing waterbending at least. He sat down next to Sokka, who was leaning agaisnt the cave wall, while everyone else was outside. Zuko took out the very warn piece of parchment.

 _'Something's been bothering you.'_ Sokka turned his head away. Zuko then proceeded to pinch him, and Skeptic finally wrote him back.

"The last time we came here, I lost someone important to me."  

Oh.   _'I'm sorry.'_   Zuko had no idea what loss was. Of course, he had lost his memories, but that was probably nothing like losing a person you cared about.

 _'Want to write about it?'_ Sokka just got up and left.

     They finally arrived in ice-land central! Toph was stuck wearing weird shoes to keep her feet warm as Zuko lead her by the arm. She hated not being able to see.  "Ah, if it isn't the Avatar and Master Katara."  Someone who sounded old said to them.  

"Master Pakku!"  Aang gleefully shouted. Toph heard something thump to the ground, probably Aang.

"Master Pakku.."  Katara began.  "I've come to ask the healers for help. Our friend here has a condition that I know nothing about."  She heard feet pounding against the icy ground.

 "Why have you kids brought a fire nation child here?!?"  The man shouted. Toph stepped forward, carefully.  "He's NOT Fire Nation!"  she shouted back. "He's my brother!"  "And he's my firebending teacher!" Aang added helpfully. Toph heard silence for some time, but eventually this Pakku guy said "Very well, I shall trust you. Follow me."

       Zuko had gripped Toph a little tighter when the very angry-looking people with spears surrounded them. After talking it out though, they had retreated back, and Katara motioned for him to follow. They were lead into a strange ice-hut, where an elderly lady stood to greet them. After some more talking between them, his three companions began to exit the tent. Katara motioned for him to stay, and took Toph with her as well. He looked back to the elder woman, and couldn't stop his nervousness from growing worse. He hated 1: being touched without warning, and 2: not being able to communicate to people. She handed him a stick, and motioned to the ice. Zuko began his explanation.

       After what seemed like forever in Sokka-time, Zuko finally came out of the tent. The lady pulled his sister aside to whisper to her, as Toph punched his arm.

"OW! What is it??"

 "Tell me what Zuko said back."

 "Huh?"

 "I just asked him how it went, but I can't see his answer, genius!"

"Oh."  Sokka looked at the firebender, but he was just staring at Katara and the old lady. "Katara will tell us later." He shrugged.

"He you!" Sokka spun around to meet grey eyes staring at him menacingly. "You're the non-bender travelling with the Avatar, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm also one of the warriors who helped defend this city back when the Fire Nation was here." He bragged.

"I know, you also helped Kyoshi Island out when that crazy princess attacked." Sokka's eyes lit up.  "SUKI!!"

      Katara heard the shout of 'Suki' come from behind her. She had just finished getting the details of what Zuko should avoid eating in order to be improved. She had also learned some healing techniques for fatigue in general, so she was now prepared to help him. He could even quit his medicine if he followed this diet! Katara hurriedly joined the others, who were talking with Suki.

"And then Zuko got injured as a result, so we came here to learn how to make it go away!" Sokka was concluding. "So now the plan is to travel back to towards the Earth Kingdom, we got a tip from a professor about a great spirit library in the desert!"

"Well that sounds interesting. The Kyoshi warriors have there 2nd in command here, so why don't I come with?"

"Sounds great!" Aang pipped up. "We can use all the help we can get!"

"Well, welcome aboard, disembodied voice!" Everyone laughed, except Zuko, who looked as confused as always without his Toph-translator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment as always! I am still going back to my original plan of updating every sunday, but since this chapter was short, I decided just to get it out there! ALSO, I changed the way I wrote this chapter out, is it better? I could go back and change the other chapters to look like this, or keep doing what I always do. Please comment an opinion! The next chapter is called: Ghosts in the Garden.


End file.
